


doodle

by renmasas



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renmasas/pseuds/renmasas
Summary: Mai stays over for the weekend.





	doodle

            A calm, gentle summer break would have been amazing.

            But we cannot have everything we want, right?

            That was what went through Masato’s mind, as he tried focusing on writing lyrics for his solo project – at the sound of Mai’s unusual loud laughter. Ren had offered to play with his little sister, since he knew her ever since she was born, but Masato had started to doubt the effectiveness of his partner’s services.

            They both lived in the apartment provided by Shining Entertainment. They kept their relationship as discreet as possible – the members, the staff and the company knew about it, yet fans and family were still out of the loop. Mai, as well, didn’t know.

            The noise was getting quite… unbearable, and frankly, Masato was concerned and curious to what was happening in the living room.

            As he went through the door, Mai was spread all over the couch with Ren tickling her to her demise.

            “Jinguji?”

            Ren froze at the call of his name, like a deer caught in headlights. Before he could say anything, Mai took the opportunity to run and hug her big brother.

            “Nii-sama, protect me!” She faked fear, looking devilishly at Ren, as she knew that her brother would do anything for her.

            “Jinguji, may I know what is going on?”

            “I was…” Ren voiced quietly.

            “Jinguji, would you turn and talk to me?”

            There was a good minute silence, before Ren turned slowly, revealing a beautifully full-fledged drawn-on moustache. Masato breathed deeply and held his breath, as his face turned red, before letting out a loud laughing fit.

            “Hijirikawa!”

            He wouldn’t stop.

            Mai pulled down her brother’s sleeves, priding herself in her work. “I did it, nii-sama!”

            At that, Ren got up and ran to grab her on top of her shoulder, carrying her. “You little…!” He pinched her nose playfully. “When I’m all old, you won’t need to draw the moustache on me anymore.”

            “That is true, Mai,” Masato tried to say, recovering from his lack of breath. He walked over, to carry his sister on his own arms now. “But you did a good work on helping Ren-ojisan get old.”

            Ren squinted, “You should draw matching ones on Hijirikawa next time, Mai. I’ll pay you in candy, the best ones in town.”

            “Deal!” She whispered, as she tried to get down from her brother carrying her, running back to her notebook and crayons.

            “Mai, I’m going to go help Jinguji clean off your artwork, wait here,” Masato said, grabbing Ren by his sleeve forcefully – a child needs to be treated as one.

***

            “You should take ‘baby-sitting services’ off your curriculum, Ren,” Masato mused, grabbing a wet cloth with soap from the kitchen sink, gently trying to erase the drawn-on moustache.

            “She started! I was just resting and—” Ren defended himself, but before he could finish, Masato planted a swift and sweet peck to his lips, before smiling and returning to his dutiful cleaning.

            At that, the corner of Ren’s lips pulled into a tender smirk. “I think your sister likes me more than you,” Ren teased.

            “Ren, please—”, Masato trailed off when Ren’s eyes focused on the fridge, insinuating for him to look at what was showcased.

            There it was – a drawing of three stick-people. Mai was in the middle, holding hands with her big brother “Nii-tama” and… “Ren-nii”?

            “Ren-nii…” Masato muttered under his breath, gazing at the drawing. His cheeks slowly started becoming red, his hands frozen against Ren’s face. The ginger took the opportunity to discreetly grab his lover’s hands into his own, with the other cupping Masato’s chin so they faced each other.

            “Masato, who is this _Ren-nii_?” Ren pressed his forehead against Masato’s, a genuine, heart-warming grin spread across his face. Masato stood there, a little overwhelmed before retributing with the same enthusiasm, a tinkle could be seen from the corner of his eyes.

            “He’s family, Ren.”

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no seeeeeee!
> 
> I'm super super busy and my creativity just spikes in random moments.  
> I owe you guys the chapters for my big fic but I can't bring myself to sit down and write.
> 
> This short drabble is a gift for Jay (@purikagu) who drew me the absolute cutest renmasas ♡ I love youuu ♡♡  
> Here's the doodle!! https://twitter.com/purikagu/status/905480851638628352
> 
> Follow me on twitter @renmasas for more daily screams and tears about the ship that gives me life.  
> Comments and kudos are always super appreciated. I love reading them ;v; 
> 
> \- your self-proclaimed renmasa queen ♡


End file.
